1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CD organization device. The CD organization device has telescopic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, computer use has developed from simple word processing to multimedia tasks. The capacity of traditional the diskette is too small to save the digital data. Consequently, the compact disc (CD) replaced the traditional diskette as an important storage medium. Although the capacity of a CD-R has already reached 850 MB, the computer user also needs many CDs to save data. Moreover, the digital data always is sold using several discs, such as video disc, game disc and etc. Because there are more and more CDs, the customers need a CD organization box or a CD-shelf.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a prior CD organization device. The prior CD organization device 10 is composed of a seat 12, a vertical rod 14, and a lid 16. Thereof, the vertical rod 14 mounts on the seat 12. The overlapping CDs are pierced through by the vertical rod 14, and put on the seat 12. This CD organization device can economize the space of the package. The prior CD organization device has at least the following shortcomings:
1. There is only one way to put the CD in the device. The overlapping CDs are pierced through by the vertical rod 14, and put on the seat 12. The vertical rod 14 can prevent CD 20 from moving. Furthermore, this CD organization device 10 cannot lie on its side and be stacked with other devices. Consequently, the prior CD organization device 10 cannot increase utility of space.
2. It""s hard to take the target disc from the device. First, all the discs that are above the target disc must be removed. After taking the target disc, all discs must be again pierced through by the vertical rod. The user will waste time if the target disc is put at the bottom of all the CDs. It is also hard to search for the target disc in a pile of CDs in the prior CD organization device.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a CD organization device that has a telescopic component. The telescopic component cooperates with location disc for the user can take the target disc easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a horizontal fixed component and a vertical fixed component. The CD organization device can combine with another CD organization device by the horizontal fixed component or the vertical fixed component.
To achieve the above and other objects, the CD organization device of the present invention includes a telescopic component and two supports. Furthermore, the telescopic component comprises two independent tubes. Two independent tubes vertically install on two individual supports. The outer tube can piece through the central hole of a CD.
Afterwards, the horizontal fixed component installs individually on the upper side and lower side of the supports. Besides, the vertical fixed component installs individually on the outer surface of the supports. The outer surface of the vertical fixed component and the surface, which are installed the tube, are opposite.